


I Can't Believe You Remembered

by accio_spaceman



Category: Big School (TV), Broadchurch, Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tatennant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: “I can’t… I can’t believe you actually remembered…”Requested by "imnotacommittee" on Tumblr





	I Can't Believe You Remembered

Alec was woken by the shrill voice of his daughter just outside his door.

“SHHHH MALCOLM, DADDY WILL HEAR US!”

Even in his groggy, half-asleep state his eyebrows rose a little at the irony.

“Shh, mon chérie. Open the door quietly!” Hearing Sarah’s voice encouraging an early morning bombardment served to wake him fully.

Seconds later, his arm was crushed under the bodies of two over excited children jumping up onto the bed, ignoring their mother’s mild chiding to be careful with him.

“Daddy, we made you breakfast!” Malcolm shouted down his ear.

“Malcolm, I wanted to tell him!”

Looking up in surprise, Alec saw Sarah was holding a tray of breakfast foods. Momentarily forgetting that one arm was still trapped under his children, he pushed himself into a sitting position to take the heavily-laden tray from her, utterly confused at the sudden five-star treatment.

“What’s all this for?”

Sarah suddenly looked rather shy.

“Well, it’s a year since your operation, isn’t it?”

Alec paused a moment to calculate. Yes, a year exactly.

“I can’t… I can’t believe you actually remembered…”

“Of course I did. One year today.”

“A whole year. It seems like yesterday.”

“Yes.” Sadness suddenly clouded her vision as she remembered those first few days spent by his bedside in the hospital.

Seeing this, Alec leaned in to brush his lips lightly across hers, sharing a gentle smile.

“URGH, Daddy!” The moment was broken abruptly by two very indignant voices, but Alec wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
